dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pledge of "Z"
}} es un tema de cierre interpretado por el grupo musical de chicas japonesas Momoiro Clover Z que se utilizó como tema oficial de la película Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de 'F' junto a "F". El Grupo Momoiro Clover Z también aparece en la película como los ángeles del infierno. La letra fue escrita por Yukinojo Mori, que ha escrito varias canciones de Dragon Ball en el pasado. Letras Traducción al español "¡Una desgracia! Es torpe, y en serio que no puedo soportarlo". "En serio que me molesta lo relajado que es él". Las descripciones de "ese chico" que salvó la Tierra se mezclan. En las noticias, cabalga en las nubes, siendo engreído, y diciendo "no hay problema" otra vez. El descuido es su archienemigo. ¡Lo sé! Tengo que darle una charla severa. (Prepárate) Entonces, ¿qué es lo que saco de ser la estrella, Senpai? (¡Ha!) ¡Se toma mucho tiempo en ponerse serio! ¡Y disfruta mucho entrar en combate! (¡Ha!) Además, cuando estamos en problemas, ¿Dejarás de contar chistes? Eso me preocupa (¡Ha!) Si ocurre una tragedia, ¿se supone que debemos mirar a conocer el valor? Cuando la gente aprende que incluso el futuro, que se supone es eterno, es frágil, renacen como guerreros. Primero, debemos proteger un sueño pequeño, que florezca en nuestros corazones, para que así no sea aplastado por la oscuridad. ¿Podremos hacerlo? No estamos seguros si es parte de nuestra misión. Equipo "Z". Junto mis manos y concentro el Ki, y algún día me saldrá un Kamehameha. Lo que sale es un suspiro; ¡qué moscas!, es solo un pañuelo de papel. Las cosas no salen como queríamos. Nos mordemos las uñas una por una. Cuando se trata de eso, ¡necesitamos ayuda! Aquí vamos: Charla Severa, Parte 4. (Sé paciente) A veces deliberadamente recibes un golpe, y reaccionas, ¿no es así, Senpai? (¡Ha!) ¡Eso es para hacer más suspenso! ¡Si mi corazón palpita demasiado!, (¡Ha!¡Ha!¡Ha!) con esa vida no convencional los fines de semana deben ser agotadores para ti. (¡Ha!) Pero esa sonrisa traviesa que no se marchita debe ser la marca de un héroe. Los que defienden el futuro se llaman "héroes". En este planeta, cosas como el amor y la esperanza siempre han estado. El próximo turno es mío; tengo que defender el sueño pequeño. El mañana me espera en el otro lado de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué renunciar? Estaba convencido de que no había manera de poder hacer algo; la propaganda de la desesperación. La canción de los comienzos resuena, la bandera "Z" se agita. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos!, nuestros amigos nos esperas. Hasta mañana. Cuando la gente aprende que incluso el futuro, que se supone es eterno, es frágil, renacen como guerreros. Primero, debemos proteger un sueño pequeño, que florezca en nuestros corazones, es una promesa llamada "Z". Cuando la gente aprende que incluso el futuro, que se supone es eterno, es frágil, renacen como guerreros. Primero, debemos proteger un sueño pequeño, que florezca en nuestros corazones, para que así no sea aplastado por la oscuridad. ¿Podremos hacerlo? Bueno, estoy un poco preocupada por eso, pero quiero protegerlo. Vacilando en duda... También es parte de nuestra misión. Equipo "Z". Japonés 「恥だ！ドジでマジたまんない！」 「余裕綽々が癪だ！」 地球を救った“あいつ”評判マチマチ 新聞と雲と図にノッちゃって へっちゃらだよってまた言っちゃって 油断は大敵　そうだ！説教しなくちゃ 〈お覚悟召され〉 そもそも主役の座を 何とお心得ですか？先輩！〈ハッ〉 本気出すの遅すぎ！ 戦闘楽しみすぎ！〈ハッ ハッ ハッ〉 それからピンチの時 ギャグ飛ばすのやめてね！心配！〈ハッ〉 悲劇が起きたら　誰から“勇気”を 教わればいいの？ 永遠だったはずの　未来でさえも コワレモノと知って 人は戦士に　生まれ変わる まずは胸に咲いた　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇に　潰されないように 守れるかな？ 迷うことも任務さTEAM『Z』 両手合わせ気を込める いつか出るぞかめはめ波 出るのは溜め息　飛ぶはティッシュ１枚 思い通りにはいかない ナンダカンダ爪噛んだ こうなりゃ応援だ！いくぞ！説教その４ 〈辛抱召され〉 たまにウケを狙って パンチわざと食らうでしょ？先輩！〈ハッ〉 あれハラハラさせすぎ！ 心臓踊らせすぎ！〈ハッ ハッ ハッ〉 規格外の人生 きっと週末は疲労　困憊！〈ハッ〉 だけど絶やさない　ヤンチャな笑顔が 勇者の証ね 未来守る者を　HEROと呼ぶ この星ではずっと 愛や希望が　継がれてきた 次は私の番　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇の　その先には朝が待ってる なぜ諦めてたんだろ？ 何もできるわけがないと 信じ込んでいたよ　絶望のプロパガンダ 始まりの歌が響く 『Z』の旗が翻る さぁ行こう　仲間達が待ってる明日へ 永遠だったはずの　未来でさえも コワレモノと知って 人は戦士に　生まれ変わる まずは胸に咲いた　小さな夢を 守るんだね　それが… 『Z』という　誓い… 未来守る者を　HEROと呼ぶ この星ではずっと 愛や希望が　継がれてきた 次は私の番　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇に　潰されないように 守れるかな？ そのね　ちょっと心配だけど 守りたいよ 悩み迷うことも…任務さTEAM『Z』 Japonés romanizado “Haji da! Doji de maji taman’nai!” “Yoyū shaku-shaku ga shaku da!” Chikyū o sukutta “aitsu” hyōban machi-machi Nyūsu to kumo to zu ni notchatte Hetchara da yo tte mata itchatte Yudan wa taiteki　Sō da! Sekkyō shinakucha (O-kakugo mesare) Somo-somo shuyaku no za o Nan to o-kokoroe desu ka? Senpai! (Ha) Honki dasu no ososugi! Batoru tanoshimisugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Sore kara pinchi no toki Gyagu tobasu no yamete ne! Shinpai! (Ha) Higeki ga okitara　Dare kara “yūki” o Osowareba ii no? Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō ni Mamoreru ka na? Mayou koto mo ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” Ryōte awase ki o komeru Itsu ka deru zo Kamehameha Deru no wa tameiki　Tobu wa tisshu ichi-mai Omoi-dōri ni wa ikanai Nanda-kanda tsume kanda Kō narya ōen da!　Iku zo! Sekkyō sono yon (Shinbō mesare) Tama ni uke o neratte Panchi waza to kurau desho? Senpai! (Ha) Are hara-hara sasesugi! Shinzō odorasesugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Kikaku-gai no jinsei Kitto shūmatsu wa hirō　Konpai! (Ha) Da kedo tayasanai　Yancha na egao ga Yūsha no akashi ne Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga　Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chīsa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami no　Sono saki ni wa asa ga matte ’ru Naze akiramete ’ta n daro? Nani mo dekiru wake ga nai to Shinjikonde ita yo　Zetsubō no puropaganda Hajimari no uta ga hibiku “Zetto” no hata ga hirugaeru Sā yukō　Nakama-tachi ga matte ’ru asu e Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne　Sore ga… “Zetto” to iu　Chikai… Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō niS Mamoreru ka na? Sono ne　Chotto shinpai da kedo Mamoritai yo Nayamimayou koto mo… ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” Versión en inglés Dummy! Silly, really What a shame! Only chillin' chillin', tick me off! Reputation variation Demigod saviour, shaky shaky Zoomin' movin' People know ya name Head-Cha-La you go Wha Wha Whatcha say? Your attention no intention Dangerous! Let me holla at cha (Listen to me now!) Do you do you realise You're a star, they are watchin' you go by! (Ha!) Having good time all the time Battling Can't you get serious? (Ha Ha Ha!) In danger you are jokin' jokin' Got me worry worry and I don't know why! (Ha!) Tell me tell me who's our hero Gimme gimme strength to follow In the pain and sorrow Soldiers rise up, here we go We gonna keep movin' on Forever is no more guarantee Tomorrow can be broken no matter what we do I gotta find the light of my heart Keep it away from the dark I wanna save my dream I believe Maybe I can find my destiny All I can do is try, gonna fly, cry no more Because we are TEAM "Z" Hand to hand brotha set ya mind Might be ready Kame-Hame-Ha? Disappointing Irritating 3, 2, 1 Mission incomplete Oh my god make you wanna cry Fallin' fallin' down break ya heart Gonna be ya cheerleader! Let's go! Let me holla again (Gotta hang on now!) By the way you take a punch Trying to be funny, tell me why (Ha!) Makin' my heart beatin' fast! Don't you know you are freakin' me out! (Ha Ha Ha) Working for the weekend Wonderin' what's goin' on with ya life (Ha!) But you always crack a smile Showin' Showin' you are brave Everybody can count on you Heros rise up, here we go We gonna keep movin' on Only one who can save tomorrow Together love and hope are saving us forever I gotta find the light of my heart Keep it away from the dark Finally it's my turn I believe Through the darkness I know sun shining's waiting for you Never gonna (give it up anymore??) Nothing I can do anyway (Faith so??) lonely no away (Out a??) hopeless propaganda Listen to the sound of new day (I should the "Z" flag sunny know??) Never looking back together (maybe they're??) reaching for tomorrow Soldiers rise up, here we go We gonna keep movin' on Forever is no more guarantee Tomorrow can be broken no matter what we do I gotta find the light of my heart Keep it away from the dark I wanna save my dream I believe... In the name of "Z" I'll be there... Heros rise up, here we go We gonna keep movin' on Only one who can save tomorrow Together love and hope are saving us forever I gotta find the light of my heart Keep it away from the dark I wanna save my dream I believe Maybe I can find my destiny Finally it's my turn, gonna try Although I'm a little worried All I can do is try, cry no more I wanna save my dream Because we are... TEAM "Z" Video center Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de películas